


Six-inch Heels

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fishnets, Kiky Outfits, Lapdance, Leather, M/M, Magnus Sex Appeal, Magnus dancing, Magnus gives Alec a sexy show, Magnus-centric, Sexually objectifying Magnus, Voyeurism, silver spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gives Alec a sexy show to the tune of Anaconda. There is silver glitter, pole dancing, chair-dancing and ass-waving in this story. You have been warned. Sexually objectifying Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the way Alec would have seen it. 3000k words of Magnus (or should I say Alec's) heaven. And for all intents and purposes, Magnus dances like Yanis Marshall. Don't know him? Youtube!

Sometimes having a virtually empty apartment had its benefits, especially if you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn--Magnus Bane.  He often utilized the near empty loft for work: demon summoning, spell casting, and the occasional potion-making. He also made use of the space for more social interactions such as hosting parties, the casual get together, or even the unique cases of baby-sitting Shadowhunters who were under the protection of the Clave. Tonight was a special night.

The colossal floor-to-ceiling windows were still covered in a grimy compound of dust, paint, and dirt. But, for the most part, was covered with thick black-out drapes that led to almost zero light entering the apartment. There was also the case of the big metal pillars which has also been given a make-over: now it stood black, stark against the sooty glitter and pant splattered walls that were originally white. In the centre of the space was a single silver metallic chair powdered in endless glitter.

"Are you ready, sweet cheeks?" Magnus' voice echoed in the quiet room.

"Uhm, uh"

In the middle of the room sat Alec, looking utterly uncomfortable. He wore full-on Shawdowhunter gear. A black shirt made of 25% polymer, 25% cotton, and 50% spandex which explained how the shirt flexed marvellously over his broad shoulders, muscled chest, washboard abs, and taunt stomach like second skin. Over it he wore the black leather and Kevlar Shadowhunter vest which had several loops, holes, and pockets for perfecting stashing weapons and it had the symbol of the Clave on the right breast pocket. He wore black jeans--not just any black jeans--but Shadowhunter gear that outlined his perfect well-rounded ass, sculpted the back of his thighs like he was David, and fit his calves as snug as a glove. On his feet were a pair of polished, black Shadowhunder boots customized to fit an excellent selection of daggers, throwing stars, and blades. Finally, a pair of thick black finger Shadowhunter gloves, that protected his hands from blisters as well as drastically improve his grip, covered his hands.

 "No, wait. Don't answer that." said Magnus with an evil laugh. "I don't really care." He snapped his fingers and the newly installed spotlights illuminated a big circle on the floor and on the wall. Another snap of his fingers and the colours changed from white to a dark red. An upbeat tempo began to fill the room. It was the epic Rhythm-Accompanied-Poetry that threatened the epic-ness of Beowulf and the Mahabarata: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.

There was the sound of clicking heels along the wooden floor. It was strong, loud, and deliberate. Alec audibly swallowed. Out walked Magnus, into the blood-red spotlight, wearing something (Alec suspected but would never say aloud) he stole from the Brooklyn Cabaret Show. A traditional black and red magician's hat covered most of his dense raven hair. A thin glitter-lined black blazer covered his arms and reached only half of his stomach was open.

Thank voyance that Alec could make out the flimsy fishnet top underneath and two dark patches of silk stars woven into the shirt to cover the warlock's nipples. Magnus hips to his ankles were covered in a barely-there pair of (what was supposed to be) pants--the sides were barely closed, instead of seams the sides parted through long slits looking like two pieces of leather that was only held together by a couple of silver spikes which exposed the length of Magnus' leg. It looked so tight that Alec thought it might rip any second now, which he secretly wished would happen.

On his feet were a pair of six-inch strappy black stiletto heels that Alec assumed to be leather--not that it mattered. But he was certain that Magnus would not even think of half-assing is costume even with the smallest detail like thin black leather and silver buckles. Alec could see the digging into Magnus' foot, emphasizing the curves of his feet. The straps ran along his ankles, arching his foot in just the right way while he supported all his weight on his forefeet. Alec's expression was a mixture of mortified and aroused, feeling the immediate effects of Magnus' current outfit curling in his balls. He groaned, leaning back against the chair. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue against the inner arch of  Magnus' foot like it was made of milk chocolate.

Unfortunately for him, Magnus had other ideas. His gold-green cat-slit eyes grew wide, he lifted a silver polished finger to his lips and blew. Alec felt a sudden gush of air and the feeling of hands pushing his knees that caused him to sit back up. He verbally whine in protest, digging his heels into the wooden floor as if to stand. "Too early for that, sweet cheeks" said Magnus with a wink. He walked across the apartment in a slow sensual strut, displaying the full-details of his attire for Alec to see. He dragged a hand from his waist down to his thighs, pausing briefly on his backside when he knew Alec had the perfect view of his ass. This man, Alec thought, this dear, sultry man would be the ended of his hormonal life.

After completely a full circle, Magnus returned to centre stage and snapped his fingers. An assortment of bars appeared around him--some were leaning to the right, others to the left, some forwards, and the others to the back. It mimicked a distorted cube with a pair of horizontal parallel bars before him. Magnus slightly turned to one side and expertly hooked one leg over the bag, laying his the full length of his leg on the waist level horizontal bar. All this in sync with the music and Nicki began talking. He laid across the bar looking ready to be taken. The curve of his ass and the curve of his leg burning into Alec's memory--something that he would undoubtedly use for future reference.

_Boy toy named troy, used to live in detroit  
drug dealer money, he was making some coins_

Magnus inclined his head towards Alec. He made a show of placing his four-fingers over his lips, eyes wide, lips forming an 'o', with a foxy expression on his face. He used the same hand to theatrically pat the left he lifted on the bar, starting from the ankles, to the shin, the back of the knee, mid-thighs, then his ass--all playing to the tune of the music. He pushed himself up, like a cat, going over the bar effortlessly mirroring his earlier posture but facing the other way and with his other leg. Alec spread his legs a mere inch further apart, grabbing the bottom of his seat until his knuckles turned white. He was itching to touch his boyfriend and taking him up against those uneven bars.

_Boy toy named troy, used to live in detroit  
Big dope dealer money, he was making some coins_

Magnus repeated his actions, mirroring it in every way. Then he lay flat, balancing himself on the bar and moved his torso in a fashion that mimic swimmers doing the butterfly-stroke. Behave, Alec reminded himself, biting his lips as he held onto the edges of his restrain. He trailed over the way Magnus made wave-like motions over the bars and pictured himself in place of the bars, remembering the feel of Magnus' chest against his worn, and their sweat slicked nipples rubbing deliciously together. Magnus watched Alec intently behind lowered eyes. He grinned a little and replicated the action several times, alternating between fast and slow movements.

_Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

Magnus snapped his fingers, making the Shadowhunter's gaze return to him. He twirled on the bar effortlessly, appearing somewhere between an experienced gymnast and a professional pole dancer. He slid his legs over the bar, stylishly crossing his legs. He clasped his hands together, curving three of his fingers mimicking a small hand gun. He pressed the barrel of the gun to his lips and pointed it at Alec, going as far as pretending to shoot it. Alec held his breath them the warlock leaned back and fell.

 _Now that's real, real, real_  
Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?

But Magnus, like a cat, landed on his palms. Pushing himself up, he skilfully executed a handstand. He lowered his feet carefully, allowing Alec to observe the full stretch of his lean muscular arms. He theatrically scissored his legs, both to the sides as well as front and back. The material of his blazer was falling, revealing more of his hard stomach behind the fishnets. "Oh sweet--" Alec never realized (or never tried to find out) that his boyfriend was really, really flexible in more ways than one. The heels of Magnus' shoes clicked on the wooden floor and the warlock was on his feet like nothing happened. He made a point of putting a hand on his hip, giving Alec a kiss-and-wink combination. Trust four-hundred years of experience to be able to learn that.

 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal

Magnus grabbed one of the diagonally standing bars and swung himself up, getting wonderful balance despite the six-inch stilettos on his feet. He strutted on the uneven bars like it was a catwalk. Alec would have thought that those heels made all this showmanship difficult. On the contrary, Magnus was actually using the heels to hook his body on the rails while he danced. He jumped, touching the floor soundlessly in a crouch on his hand knees. Alec's breath hitched, feeling his toes curl painfully in his boots. Normally, he thought that his boyfriend was sexy and flawless but seeing Magnus' right now--the warlock exuded SEX-A-PPEAL.

 _Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

He crawled towards Alec like a prowling Tiger, stopping just to slap his on the word 'grab'. They he continued on his hunter-like crawl towards Alec on his hands and knees. He rocked his head in time with the beat, letting the magician's hat fling haplessly into the shadows of the apartment. Alec's groaned, louder now, unabashed through the volume of the music, and licked his lips. Magnus thrust his hips into the ground, slow and deliberately while his cat like eyes never breaking eye-contact with Alec. "Oh by angels, Magnus!" _Damn those hips made the old creaky floorboards look sexy._ Magnus' stance did wonders for his groin. He was already half-erect and straining excruciatingly in the confines of his gear.

_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

As if in response, Magnus leapt onto his feet. He stood up, looking like he had never been air-humping the floor only moments earlier. And strut, finish it off with a high kick to the air. He strut towards a chair that mirrored Alec's, the same sparkly silver material matching fabulously with his costume. He displayed his devil given flexibity. With the chair facing him and his back towards Alec, Magnus clasped the back of the chair's metallic frame with both hands and leaned forward, waving his glorious ass into the air for Alec to appreciate. The Shadowhunter did so willingly. Alec could feel the heat rising from his lower back, his palms growing sweaty, and the prickle of sex waffling through the air.

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Magnus turned his head back, look at the Alec who pressed his knees together to keep little-Alec hidden from sight. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and positioned one foot on the chair, his leather pants straining with the stretch. He dropped his an elbow to his bended knee, cupped his chin with his palm and, with his finger, seductively motioned for Alec to move closer. Alec was practically begging to stand. His eyes widened with lust and anticipation when Magnus signalled to come closer.

 _(Look at her butt)_  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt

"Oh angels" _Why did he have to do that and wiggle his ass THAT way? Lift his legs over that chair? Look at that sorry-excuse-for-pants, if only Magnus would stretch it a bit more. Maybe it would pop-open._ However, Magnus seemed to change his mind. He gave Alec a frowny-face that said _tsk, tsk, tsk_ and waved his finger disapprovingly. With a flick of his finger, Alec was flung back into the seat by an invincible force. "Magnus!"

 _This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's  
Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil

"Patience, sweet cheeks. I'm only wa-rrrr-ming up!" Magnus yelled back, rolling his tongue to make a 'rrr' sound. He leaned his face close to the back of the chair, ass still high up in the air, and began to make round-circling motions with his hips. He used the chair for balance as he rode lower and lower to the ground. At his lowest point, Magnus had legs spread gorgeous in front of the chair with his knees nearly folded--his ass approximately three inches from the ground. Please let those pants rip, Alec was silently praying. He watch Magnus bouncing his ass mere inches from the floor. His restrain was slowly slipping.

 _Now that bang, bang, bang_  
I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine  
He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain

From that height, Magnus readjusted his grip on the chair and favoured the coldness of the thin metal frames which was the chairs leg's. Then he began twerking in time with the 'bang, bang, bang'. Magnus arched his back, body moving like fluid as he slip his ass up in the air tracing upwand in an inverted 'C'. Magnus made his way around the chair in a practiced strut before he straddled the chair and made slow thrusting movements pretending like he was humping Alec. "Sweet baby angels. Magnus, you--you have to stop."

 _I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?_  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill

But Magnus gave him a look and shook his head. "No deal, sweet cheeks." He expertly hooked his legs on the back of the chair, lower back resting on the seat while the rest of his body was suspended in the air. He reached for the ground, arching his back with a thin sheen beginning to show on his face. Once he properly positioned himself, he started to thrust wantonly in the open air. Alec stared intently at the display before him. He noticed the way Magnus' muscles moved underneath those tight leather pants with each thrust, the way his legs strained cross together to hold up his weight, the way the blazer was nearly useless that he wanted nothing more that to rip it away his boyfriend's body.

 _He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_  
So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

Suddenly he spin around, allowing the front of his thigh to rest on the bottom of the chair. Alec bit his lip so hard that it bled, his hands absently padding over his thighs. Magnus used his knees as a leverage, keeping them just spread enough while he bent over the chair with hands flat on the floor. Once more, displaying his highly-fucklable ass up high almost to the level of the back rest. Again he continue with the slow sultry motions that communicated one word--sex. Alec squirmed in his seat with legs tightly shut. He curled his hands over his knees so hard that he was sure it would have bruises in the morning. In the morning--that was so far away.

_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

He released the chair, landing with one foot faultless on each side. Using his hands he crawled backwards until his but hit the back of the chair. He slip it down sensually. Magnus sat, legs wide open with his hands on the middle of the chair. He looked at Alec and winked. Alec's eyes were trained on him with arousal and intensity: Magnus' hair, usually pristine, was spiking in all directions, the silver-glitter outline under his eyes were smudging ever so slightly, and his mouth--Alec felt his tongue going dry. Those ruby red lips were moving, then he realized that Magnus was mouthing the words.

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt

He grabbed the back of the chair and started swivelling his hips in a circular motion towards Alec. The entire time, his gold-green eyes staring intently into Alec's blue ones. Even from here, he could see Alec gulping. Magnus gave himself a pat on the back. He gave his ass a playful slap, loud enough for the sound of skin hitting skin to reverberate through the apartment. Even through the music he heard the audible gasp which his boyfriend made. His cat-like eyes watching as Alec swallowing his own spit.

 _(Look at her butt)_  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt

He needed those eyes following him attentively for the next few steps. He sat down forcefully, one let in front of the chair and the other he waved in front of like he would do a 'disapproving finger'. With one quick lick, he traced his moist silver-polished finger along the centre seam where his entrance would be. It painted a thin wet line that was visible in the light. Alec openly groaned. Magnus kicked off the leg on the ground, raising both legs high in the air and spread them into a wide V-shape. They landed on either side of the chair once more. Magnus leaned down, dragging his hands along his legs to his ankles then back up again. He repeated the motion but ended with his hands on the floor.

 _Yeah, he love this fat ass, ha haha!_  
Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club  
I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club?  
Fuck the skinny bitches! Fuck the skinny bitches in the club!

Magnus pushed down, using just enough force to lift his legs on the chair. The position strained his back and his thighs but it was all worth it. He could see Alec's eyes trailing one more on the roundness of his ass. He alternated moving his legs, one bended and the other straight like he was climbing diagonal stairs. Alec was breathing heavily, each strained intake of air moving the particles of dust and glitter which scattered through the apartment. When that was over, he let his feet land gracefully on the ground. He stood up, made a show of rolling his neck, and strutted towards Alec.

 _I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the muthafuckin' club_  
Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what?! Kyuh  
Ha, ha ha

"Ahh Magnus" Alec whimpered as he grabbed Alec's legs, fingers digging into the Shadowhunter's thighs and spread it as far the pants would allow. "You'll rip my gear" he managed to say breathlessly with a deep blush. Magnus made a 'shh-ing' sound before dragging his face along the inside seams of the tight black leather Shadowhunter gear until it was dangerously close to little-Alec then he stopped. He faced the tasty looking bulge in front of him, licking his lips like it was the best candy in the world. With lips hovering mere millimetres from Alec's erection, he blew steamy hot air. The noise he made was crude and loud, and sent a thousand spiders climbing Alec's spine. He thrust up into the air, uncaring about his lustful appearance. But Magnus closed Alec's legs like he would do a book and took long strides until he was behind the Shadowhunter. 

_I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass)  
Come on!_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aren't you impatient, _Alexander_?" said Magnus, purring his boyfriend's name.

Magnus finished the song by hooking one well-tone leg over Alec's shoulder while he stood behind the chair, heel pressing into the his boyfriend's thigh. He raked his long polished nails over Alec's black shirt, long limbs wrapping over Alec's shoulder, and intentionally flicking Alec's ever-so-sensitive-nipples. Alec could feel his erection leaking beneath his underwear. Tomorrow, he was sure, it would leave a mark but tomorrow was still so far away. "M--Ma--Magnus. Please."

Magnus leaned in, puffing hot breaths into Alec's ear while his hands continued their journey upward until they reached Alec's face. Magnus lifted Alec's chin towards him and pressed their lips together in a hot open-mouthed kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a more vivid experience, I suggest you watch at least one video featuring Yanis Marshall. That damn sexy man is how Magnus would look like in heels.

Alec grabbed Magnus behind the neck, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and deepening the kiss. He moaned wantonly into the warlocks mouth. His free hand stroking the stretched leg upward. He padded his palms over that kinky black leather strapped heels, finger momentarily playing with the silver buckles. He caressed Magnus' fishnet covered ankle just below where those erotic black pants ended. He rubbed against hard muscle flexing because of Magnus' six-inch heels. "Oh heaven's angels" He moaned, dragging his hand upward fondling the thigh resting on his shoulder.

"I'm no angel, honey. It's just me." Magnus murmured against him. He grabbed Alec's wandering hand, guiding it on his plump ass. "Go ahead and squeeze" Alec obediently followed.

"Magnus please." Alec moaned, slipping just a bit forward and spreading his legs.  "I need you" Magnus removed Alec's hand from his ass, kissing it at he did. "Your people are seriously overselling the patience-is-a-virtue thing." Another beat began playing in the background as he walked back to his chair, strutting in front of Alec like it was his goddamn right to. He stomped on the floor, hands on his waist, and swaying his ass. Magnus did an overly flamboyant twirl and stopped, legs spread with his hands still on his hip, and clapped. Playing behind him, the musical accompaniment of Booty.

_Warning. Stand by Countdown. Preparing Alec for Magnus-imum impact._

Alec bit his lip, his eyes growing loud. He groaned, wanting little Alec to be freed from the tight confines of his Shadowhunter gear. _Oh dear angels_ , thought Alec. Magnus was driving him insane. He could feel the sweat moistening his gloves and the drop of salty liquid trailing from his ear to the back of his shirt. For a moment, everything was silent and only Magnus' voice flooded his ears.

"Full immersion begins in" said Magnus, beginning the countdown from ten. He started lifting his hands while swaying his hips slowly. The back of his hands traced over his back, moving to his sides, shuffling behind his head, until they curled above him. Snapping his fingers twice he changed the lights to a pale yellow; he lifted his chin for added drama. Then he forcefully dropped his hands to his waist and strutted--yes only strut could describe the effortless way he walked towards Alec; it was powerful, it was hard, and it was loud. Only by the power of magic did those thin six-inch stilettos survive all that stomping. He timed each step with a number.

"10, 9, 8 ..." Alec absently leaned further into his seat, feeling the metal digging into his vest. Magnus rolled his hips until it was near inches away from Alec's face, teasing and tempting the Shadowhuter to move. Then he slowed down, waiting for just that. Alec took the hint and places both palms of the globes of Magnu's ass. The warlock led Alec's pale fingers under the waist pant. "3, 2, 1"

It was like they practiced. Alec curled his finger underneath the hem of those impossibly tight pants and pulled until it broke away his boyfriend's body. He paled, inhaled, then became bright red when he noticed what was underneath. Magnus wore black fishnet stockings which had a unique diamond-and-swirly designs. Over it he had short sequinned booty-shorts that only covered about half of his cheeks. That, thought Alec, looks customized. His suspicions were confirmed when Magnus proudly showed-off "M<3A 4EVER" printed on the back with silver glitter. Then the song promptly changed.

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

Magnus climbed on Alec's lap, straddling him backwards. The full length of his legs paralleled over Alec's. He bent forward, curling into his body until he was nearly bent in half. He let the blazer hike up on his back, revealing the two lines of the black thong which he used as underwear. "Alec" he moaned, feeling the heated palms, tracing over his back and pushing up his costume, and the friction made by Alec's Shadorhunter gloves. They drifted to his sides, feeling his ribs on the area just below his arms. He arched his back against Alec's hands.

_(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

As he bent over his knees, his hands manually plucked one-by-one the weapons hidden in Alec's boots before unlacing them. There was a strange sort of intimacy when he was undressing his boyfriend without the aid of magic. "Oh" he moaned as Alec massaged his ass just the right way. That voice, Alec thought, that voice should be illegal in all seven realms of hell, and it all went straight to his groin. Magnus squirmed underneath his fingers, rubbing gloriously on the right exact spot where his head was nestled tightly in his gear. He jerked back.

See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Magnus took it as a cue and spun around, one leg erotically swinging over Alec's head. He heard the Shadowhunter's breath hitch. He drew closer, wrapping his arms around Alec's strong shoulders, and leaned in. He moved so much closer that their faces were mere inches apart. He could see the way Alec's bangs were sticking to his face, he felt the heat radiating off Alec's skin, and the ragged shallow breaths that Alec's was taking. He opened his mouth, flicking out his tongue over Alec's lips. Althought he was far enough to avoid contact.

Alec whimpered impatiently, grabbing hold of his thighs and squeezed so hard that he hissed. "Sorry" his boyfriend muttered. He responded by pushing the Shadowhunter vest off Alec's hard shoulders, fingers clawing into them. Once the vest was off, he moved his face along Alec's neck, allowing his long lashes to flutter over his boyfriend's damp skin. He could smell the salty sweat from Alec's skin. It made his shudder with need.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  


 Magnus bent backwards, trusting his Shadowhunter to support his weight. Alec barely suppressed a raw moan. Magnus stretched against his languidly, showcasing his taunt bellybutton-less stomach. The skin looked so smooth and flawless underneath his fishnet top. Alec leaned forward, giving in to his urges, and swiping a long line in the middle with his tongue. Magnus curled his finger in Alec's black hair, begging to be licked some more. Alec immediately complied, taking a star covered nipple between his teeth. "Ahh--Alexander!"

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Magnus sat back up, dragging Alec's face up his chest, his neck and kissed him full on the lip. He traced over Alec's arms, reaching for those glove covered hands and guiding it to his ass. Showing a magnificent control of his gluteus maximums, he started flexing each cheek alternatively. Alec hungrily kissed him back, prodding his lips apart and demanding access to his mouth. Magnus obediently obeyed, growled into the kiss in a way that was designed to drive the Shadowhunter insane.  He lowered his chin, bending Alec's neck in an awkward angle to deepen the kiss, both hands messing up Alec's hair even further. The youth didn't seem to mind the discomfort, not at all.

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

When they finally broke away, Magnus suddenly began to swivel his heard furiously, grinding his hips along it. The movement cause Alec to groan hoarsely, as Magnus' rump rubbed against his crotch sinfully. "Oh fuck" he said breathlessly when Magnus began bouncing on his lap in-time with the 'bang bang' part of the sound, and thrust lustfully towards him for the 'back back' parts. Alec 's hands drifted on Magnus' waist, playing at where fishnet stockings met with his fishnet top.

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Suddenly Magnus was half-standing and half-straddling him, grinding into the air all-too-comfortable for Alec to believe that this was the first time he was doing this. Magnus rolled his hips in wide sensual circles, drawing close enough to feel his body heat but not enough to actually touch him. He used his long lean fingers on Alec's shoulder to give the right amount of leverage and balance he needed. His last hip-roll was accompanied by snatching Alec's silky hair and leading the Shadowhunter's face mere inches from his bulging erection underneath his black leather thong.

"Come back" Alec verbally protested when the warlock's heat sudden disappeared. He heard the loud clicking of heels and warm palms still resting on his shoulder as Magnus circled around him. He opened his eyes, to find a large expansive mirror had replaced the wall from here. A similar mirror had also been summoned behind him, giving Alec the perfect view of what Magnus was doing behind him. Gold-green eyes caught his eye and winked.

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_

Those lean warms wrapped around his neck from behind and Magnus' hot breath tickled ears. He jerked when a tongue flicked out to lick of his ears. "Relax, Alexander. I'll be good to you." Magnus cooed in his ear and shiver down his arms, making the hairs on his arms stand up. The mirrors gave him a perfect view of Magnus' leather covered ass which was swaying side to side along with the Music. He groaned, feeling those heated hands trail down his torso, over his chest and underneath his shirt.

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)_

In a snap the clothing was stripped from his body. He watched, arousal painfully still building, as Magnus spun around and leaned back again the chair--their backs momentarily touching. Then the warlock slid down, bringing Alec's shirt with him. He rubbed it against his cheek, down his neck, over his chest, and to his groin--he did this intentionally slow, eyes never leaving Alec's--before throwing the shirt into the shadows.

_(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_

With enthusiastic showmanship, Magnus spun one leg above his head and utilized the momentum to propel himself in front of Alec. He dropped down, sitting his knees in front of the Shadowhunter and popped the buttons of his gear effortlessly. "Oh holy angels, Magnus!" Alec groaned, feeling the strain on little-Alec finally vanish and the cool air on his boxers. Strong hands pried his legs open, keeping them far apart.

_See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

"Please" he moaned loudly. Lust welling up in his stomach as he stared intently at the man between his legs. _Yes, yes, yes_ , his mind hummed as Magnus drew his face closer to groin. Magnus's red lips were open, tongue flicking demonstratively between them. Hands caressed his thigh through his gears but he could feel the heat pulsating through it. He barely noticed those same hands gripping on the hem of his pants and yanking it away from his body. Thankfully Magnus has used a small amount of magic to save his gear from being destroyed. Then Magnus came up with the bright idea of licking a long wet line from his knee to his inner thigh--Alec was destroyed.

_[Song Hook]_

He seized Magnus's head faster than the other could react and trapped him a bone-melting kiss. He let his knees scrap the floor, landing on either side of those fishnet covered thighs. His hands clutched Magnus face--firm but gentle--afraid that the warlock would pull away. Magnus had nearly forgotten that Alec was a trained adult Shadowhunter that had reflexes that would make vampires run for their money. He was caught by surprise when hands laced into his hair and drew him forward. The next thing he knew, Alec was stealing his breath away in an open-mouthed kiss.

For all he was worth, Alec threw every ounce of enthusiasm into the kiss, bending his lover over and nearly toppling them over if not for Magnus' legs threatening to break beneath them. Magnus wound those blazer covered arms around his neck, holding onto him as they kissed urgently. "Alec's my legs" Magnus complained a few seconds (but it felt like hours) later, gentling prodding Alec off him. But he kept one hand on Alec arm, stopping him from moving too far away.

Alec felt dominance surge within him, thinking this is how Magnus felt through all their nights of passionate embrace. He gazed lovingly at the man who laid under him. Magnus' spiky hair was not a mess and loose, hanging all over the place and crowning over his hear. His blazer has ridden up bur provided a well-covered area to save his back from wood burns. His tanned body was covered in some black mesh that Alec didn't have a name for but it looked lovely on the warlock--much like anything else. Then he saw it, the smirk on Magnus lips and the smug look in his gold-green eyes.

_See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

Magnus bent his legs, steadying the soles of his six-inch heels on the creaking old wood. He bend his knees up so that Alec was forced into a kneeling position, straddling him directly over the bulge in his thong. He look appreciatively at the bulge on the Shadowhunter's boxer as well, pleased at himself for being the reason for Alec's situation. This whole entire week of planning had been well-worth it. Alec was looking at him questioningly, he kissed blew his boyfriend a kiss then started raising his hips in time with the music. Alec came undone, evidenced by the stain forming in the front of his boxers.

_(rapping indistinctly in the background)_

Alec shuddered violently, gripping one of Magnus' hands to steady himself as he came in his boxers. He felt the stickiness burst from his cock, cum messing up his cotton underwear and dripping into his thighs. _Oh heavens how was he going to explain that?_ No lie in his mind could ever make up for the fact that he came without a touch--just from watching Magnus dancing erotically before him. He was never going to heat the end of this!

Magnus took Alec's distraction as the perfect opportunity to strike. With his magnificent warlock strength, he flipped them over. Also conveniently summoning a soft mink rug to prevent Alec from getting wood burn. His boyfriend moaned wantonly when those black boxers were snapped away and Magnus, snaked up his body with that talented mouth of him. "M--M--Magnus!" Alec moaned   
Oh Angel!" as Magnus crawled on top of him with the mere strength of his arms, allowing the rest of his body to lazily stroke against his naked body.

Then Alec could feel the low buzz of magic tingling around his skin, covering his naked body. "Magnus, what are you doing?" whimpered, allowing the warlock to raise his hands above his head, fingers trailing dreamily over his muscles. "I'm worshiping you, darling."

Alec blushed. He thought of how he must look like at the moment: his whole body was flushed, all his marks put on display as he lay naked (save for his boots) on the floor. "Ahh--Ahh--Ahh--Oh, ANGELS!--Magnus--ugh--ahh--AN--GELS!" he moaned, feeling the way Magnus' show well-groomed beard scrapped his skin. "Oh dear heavens!" he has grown much, much more sensitive than before as if he could identity exactly which part of the warlock was touching him.

He felt the strange texture of the fishnets moving up his skin, the softness and hardness of Magnus' silk covered nipples, the heat and steam of Magnus' breath, and the cool metal of Mangus' heels. Magnus lips trailed up his open skin wetly licking a stripe on the junction of his legs, smoothing over his stomach and dipping a tongue into his bellybutton--something that drove Alec mad with lust--, painting his chest with clear saliva, and sucking on his nipples greedily. "Ahh--Mag--Magnus--Ahh--Oh dear--Ahh--Angels!" Alec moaned, body convulsing wildly and without control. But Magnus' full weight was on him and a bit of magic to keep him in place.

Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Magnus crawled over Alec, knees and elbows pressing into the mink rug to support his weight. He leaned in slowly, nose and lips hover over Alec's flushed sweated face. Their breathes were hard and uneven, swirling between them in a flurry of heat. Alec could smell the faint mint in the warlock's breath and no doubt Magnus could smell sour pork buns in his. Though, his breath didn't seem to deter Magnus' desire for him.

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

"Oh yes" Magnus spoke, as if reading his mind. "I desire you Alexander. Desire you more than anything I have ever desired in over 400 years. Desire you the extent that I am convinced I will never desire for anything else that I could ever encounter. I desire you, my darling, I can feel it in the depths of my immortal soul--every inch of you, every single rune on your body, I desire every single breath that flows through your body."

_(indistinct rapping in background)_

Alec visibly shuddered, the impact of Magnus' words hitting him in a tidal wave of pleasure. He was not sure whether he had enough brain capacity to cope up with his heart hammering on his chest, the curling presence in his stomach, and his need steadily hardening. He gazed into Magnus' gold-green eyes to see it brimming with passion, love, and desire. Magnus' normally pristine hair, rumpled in odd places, the glitter and black eyeliner were smudged over his eyes. He looked like the epitome of debauchery but Alec couldn't care less. "kiss me" he ordered, as the song drew to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> This might or might not be multi-chaptered. I'll think about it.
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
